Escape to nowhere
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Příběh Edwarda a Carlislea. Když už nestačí toho druhého jenom milovat. Upozornění: slash


**Escape to nowhere**

_Pamatuješ, když jsem slíbil_

_Že moje láska je nekonečná_

_A my dva nikdy nezemřeme_

Byl tím prvním, koho jsem si pamatoval, první vzpomínkou mého nového života.

Myslím, že jsem ho miloval od chvíle, kdy jsem ho poprvé spatřil. Bylo mi sedmnáct, ale moc času mi už nezbývalo. Umíral jsem, jakkoli jsem se snažil té nemoci bránit. Dokud se neobjevil on. Najednou mi nezáleželo na tom, co se se mnou stane, byl jsem ochoten zemřít, pokud on přitom bude u mě.

Já ovšem nezemřel.

Carlisle, tak se můj anděl v bílém jmenoval. A – jak jsem měl zjistit po třech nekonečných dnech nepředstavitelné bolesti – nebyl anděl. Alespoň ne ve své podstatě. Byl nesmrtelný, byl dítětem noci, byl upír… stejně jako já. Zatracení. Prokletí životem, požehnaní láskou. A láska, to bylo to jediné, co jsme měli.

„Doufám, že po tobě nepokukují sestřičky," zamumlal jsem s těžko skrývaným úsměvem a svalil jsem se do trávy. Byli jsme na lesní louce asi patnáct kilometrů od Forks, malého deštivého městečka, kam jsme se přednedávnem přistěhovali ve své snaze hrát si na lidi. Já nastoupil jako student na zdejší střední školu a Carlisle pracoval v nemocnici.

Byli jsme krátce po lovu a jeho oči byly dokonale, měkce zlaté. Stáhnul jsem ho do trávy vedle sebe a skrčil se mu do náručí. Jeho vůně mě obklopovala a omamovala, tráva mě hebce šimrala po celém těle, bylo to tak příjemné…

Carlisle se pobaveně zasmál a obemkl mě pažemi. „Nevím, nevšiml jsem si," zabroukal sametový hlasem, který jsem tak miloval, obličej zabořený do mých vlasů, jeho dech mě hřál na uchu. „Ty víš, že bych si nevšiml ničeho."

Věděl jsem to, a tak jsem přikývl. Díky svému talentu jsem mohl vidět věci jeho očima. Sledoval jsem toužebné pohledy několika mladých sestřiček a závistivý výraz jedné z lékařek, když nás zahlédla spolu – Carlisle měl ruku položenou na mém rameni a šťastně se usmíval. Sledoval jsem jejich pohledy a cítil jsem, že on je nijak nevnímal, nijak se ho nedotýkaly. Bylo tak zvláštní a úžasné vnímat skrze jeho myšlenky tu lásku, kterou ke mně choval, bylo to tak absolutní… Prostupovalo to celou jeho bytostí. Naplňovalo ho to. Mě taky.

„Miluju tě, Carlisle," zašeptal jsem do tichého ševelení větru. Dlaně jsem mu opřel o prsa, hrudník se mu zvedal a klesal, jak dýchal, přestože to nebylo nutné. Nosem mi přejel po tváři, a pak se mi těmi důvěrně známými rty přitiskl na čelo v důvěrném polibku. „Víš to, že?"

„Vím," vydechl, na tváři jemný, milující úsměv. „Já tebe taky."

Spokojeně jsem zavřel oči a rty se mi mimoděk roztáhly do úsměvu. Jak já ho miloval! Z hloubi svého mrtvého, nebijícího srdce. K naprostému štěstí mi stačilo mít ho poblíž, nic víc jsem nepotřeboval.

Krátce jsem se přisál k jeho rtům, než jsem opět tiše promluvil. „Nikdy tě nepřestanu milovat, Carlisle. To ti přísahám."

_Za dávných časů jsme měli pro co bojovat_

_Měli jsme sen, měli jsme plán_

_Jiskry ve vzduchu a závist, kterou jsme šířili_

_Kdysi dávno nebylo co řešit_

Bohužel, věčnost je příliš dlouhá doba. A slovo nikdy je příliš definitivní na to, aby mohlo být pravdivé.

Čas se nedal zastavit, jakkoli jsem si to přál. Míjející týdny se rychle změnily v měsíce… a roky. Stěhovali jsme se, několikrát. Jako nestárnoucí jsme neměli právo někde si zvykat – a to byla jen část daně za to, že tady budeme navždy, stále stejně mladí – vždy jsme museli odjet z města dříve, než nás někdo mohl začít podezírat. Unavovalo to. Všechno se měnilo, jen my dva zůstávali stále stejní.

Miloval jsem ho, ano. Stejně vroucně jako toho prvního dne a stejně oddaně jako v prvních týdnech po své přeměně. Ta láska byla příliš hluboko ve mně, příliš hluboko v nás, aby se mohla ztratit, příliš silná, aby mohla vymizet do nenávratna. Ale byla jiná…

Nevěděl jsem, co se změnilo. Jen jsem poznal, že něco není takové, jako dřív.

„Edwarde."

Ležel jsem na podlaze svého pokoje, pohled jsem měl zabodnutý do stropu a nehnul jsem ani brvou, musel jsem vypadat jako kus ledu, socha z kamene. Místností hlasitě duněla hudba, když jsem zaslechl jeho hlas ze spodního patra domu, tichý, a přesto dostatečně výrazný pro mé uši, takže jsem ho snadno slyšel i přes všechny ty basy.

_Edwarde, prosím, mohl bych s tebou mluvit?_

„Jistě, pojď dál," zamumlal jsem. Copak bych ho mohl odmítnout? Až příliš mi na něm záleželo, abych to dokázal. Vstal jsem ze země a ztlumil hudbu tak, že by ji normální člověk vůbec neslyšel, ale to už se otevíraly dveře a Carlisle vcházel dovnitř pokoje, pohled upřený do mého obličeje. Okamžitě byl u mě, ruku položenou na mé paži a ve tváři zvláštní výraz. V očích měl těžko skrývanou bolest, stejnou bolest jako pokaždé, když…

„Myslím, že už je čas…" Sklopil oči. Nemusel jsem naslouchat jeho myšlenkám, abych poznal, o čem to mluví. Věděl jsem to taky. Byl čas odejít. Opustit další město a znovu hledat nové místo, kde bychom mohli na pár let zůstat nepovšimnuti, nový domov na několik krátkých let. „Mrzí mě to. Vím, jak se ti tady líbilo."

Přikývl jsem. Měl jsem rád tohle město. A on taky. Ochotně jsem se poddal jeho rukám a nechal se obejmout, prsty jsem mu zaťal do ramen, jak jsem opíral čelo o jeho tvář. Nechtělo se mi odjíždět. Ovšem naše tajemství bylo přespříliš nebezpečné na to, abychom dovolili jeho odhalení.

„Začínáme být podezřelí," konstatoval jsem tiše. Nesnášel jsem to. To jsme se vážně nemohli usadit na jednom místě a tam v klidu prožít své dlouhé životy? Museli jsme pořád utíkat? Před tím, co jsme, se stejně utéct nedalo…

„Ano," potvrdil Carlisle moje domněnky. Byl stejně zklamaný jako já. Zklamaný, protože si stejně jako já namlouval, že minule to bylo naposledy, že tady už zůstaneme. Jenže to nešlo.

„Pak tedy odejdeme." Povzdychl jsem si a stiskl jeho dlaně ve svých. Zvedl hlavu a vpil se do mě pohledem.

A v tom okamžiku, kdy jsme se jeden druhému dívali do očí, jsem pochopil naprosto všechno. Pochopil jsem, co je mezi námi špatně. my dva jsme si nebyli souzeni, nebylo nám přáno být spolu navěky. Nic nás nečekalo, ne společně, ale my jsme se nedokázali rozejít, protože ani jeden z nás nebyl připraven jít svou vlastní cestou, bez toho druhého.

A pak se jednoho večera objevili oni. Volturiovi.

_Měli jsme místo, které jsme nazývali domovem  
Sen, který jsme prožívali  
Byl více než božský  
Každý den byl jako dar_

Byli tři. Ten tmavovlasý muž v dlouhém, jako uhel černém plášti a s jemným úsměvem na bledých rtech, musel být Aro Volturi. Ostatní dva, kteří ho doprovázeli – drobná dívka s andělským obličejem a vysoký svalnatý muž vedle ní – měli hábity o pár odstínů světlejší a zdálo se, že patří o stupeň níže než Aro samotný – stráže. Oči všech tří byly rudé, a to bylo neklamným znamením, že jsou přesně tím, čím my nikdy být nechtěli.

Carlisle se na muže přátelsky usmál a pokynul mu na pozdrav. „Aro, příteli, tak rád tě opět vidím. Co tě přivedlo až sem?"

Aro pokrčil rameny, stále s tímtéž milým, neupřímným úsměvem. „Zvědavost, drahý Carlisle. Dlouho jsi nás nenavštívil. Museli jsme se o tvém mladém druhovi dozvědět z jiných zdrojů." Krátce na mně ulpěl pohledem. Jeho oči byly zamyšlené a v myšlenkách jsem slyšel touhu vlastnit mě, můj dar. Aro byl sběratel.

Ta dívka, Jane, po mně střelila očima, její výraz byl naprosto neutrální, beze stopy emocí.

„Obdivuhodné. Povedlo se ti tedy najít někoho, kdo sdílí nadšení pro tvůj poněkud… _nezvyklý_ způsob života? Ano, vidím jeho oči." Znovu se na mě letmo podíval. „Zlaté. Nevěřil bych, že je to možné."

„Ano," Carlisle zdvořile přikývl a rychle se pousmál mým směrem. V ten okamžik jsem se nenáviděl. Protože Carlisle ve své bezelstnosti nepoznal, o co jde, co se stane. Považoval Ara za milou návštěvu. Netušil, co má v plánu. A netušil, co udělám já.

Aro se otočil ke mně a s neskrývaným zájmem si mě prohlížel. _Je to pravda? Umíš číst myšlenky?_ Zaslechl jsem v jeho mysli. Slova byla podkreslena nevěřícností, drobnými stopami závisti a chtivostí. Přivřel jsem oči. Bylo tak strašně špatné, udělat to _takhle_… Přikývl jsem, beze slova.

„Úžasné," vydechl, pohled přišpendlený k mé tváři. _Musíš mi ukázat… Musím vidět, jak to funguje, Edwarde._

Přistoupil jsem k němu, pozorně sledován jeho strážemi a natáhl jsem k němu ruku. Nedočkavě mě za ni chytil, chtěl se přesvědčit… Před očima se mi začaly míhat vzpomínky. Všechno, co jsem kdy udělal, co jsem chtěl, co jsem si myslel já nebo kdokoli, jehož myšlenky jsem někdy zaslechl, to všechno jsem teď viděl znovu. A věděl jsem, že on to vidí taky. Žádné zákoutí mé mysli pro něj nezůstalo tajemstvím.

Aro otevřel oči. „Rozhodnutý," zamumlal spokojeně, dívajíc se na naše spojené ruce. Znělo to jako vrnění kotěte.

„Správně," souhlasil jsem tiše.

„Edwarde?" Carlisleův hlas byl nechápavý, když těkal pohledem mezi mnou a Arem. _Edwarde, co se děje?_

Bolelo to. Ten jeho výraz plný lásky a důvěry ve mně. Důvěry v moji lásku k němu. Sledoval jsem v Arových myšlenkách hrůzu, která se mu objevila v obličeji, jak začínal chápat, proč nestojím vedle něj, ale vedle Ara, proč se neusmívám a oči upírám do země, neschopný podívat se mu do tváře. Lámalo mi to srdce, ale už to nešlo zastavit. Neexistovala jiná možnost.

_Edwarde, řekni mi, že to není pravda…_

Zvedl jsem hlavu a do očí mě udeřila jeho bolest. Hrdlo se mi sevřelo. „On se nepřišel podívat, jak si tady žijeme, Carlisle. Chce mě." Zaváhal jsem. „A já půjdu s ním."

_Není důvod lhát_

_Není potřeba se přetvařovat_

Slyšel jsem myšlenky, které mu probíhaly hlavou. Byly plné zmatenosti a šoku. Nechtěl tomu věřit, ale nedokázal _nevěřit_. Viděl jsem jeho bolest a sám jsem cítil stejnou. Ubližoval jsem mu. On kvůli mně _trpěl_. Děsilo mě, jak moc jsem schopný zranit toho jediného, který mě kdy miloval, jediného, kterého jsem miloval já.

Carlisle nejistými kroky klopýtavě zrušil vzdálenost mezi námi a chytil mě za ramena. Jeho stisk byl pevný, křečovitý, jeho prsty se mi zarývaly do masa, nehty musely zanechávat otisky na kůži. Nezajímalo mě to, jeho hlas mě bolel tisíckrát víc, zabodával se přímo do mého mrtvého srdce. A to krvácelo.

„Ne, Edwarde, ne…" opakoval stále dokola prosebným tónem. Jeho oči žhnuly a já věděl, že by plakal, kdyby to bylo možné. Já taky. _Nechoď, prosím, Edwarde, neopouštěj mě…_

„Promiň mi to, Carlisle," zamumlal jsem, uhýbajíc očima.

„Tohle přece nemusíš dělat…" Téměř horečně se mě snažil přesvědčit. „Můžeš zůstat tady, se mnou, navždy… nemusíš odcházet…" Jeho hlas se vytratil a tělo se třáslo, zalykal se vzlyky, bez slz. Nenáviděl jsem se, tak moc. A přesto jsem nemohl zůstat.

„Musím," zašeptal jsem tak tiše, že mě stěží slyšel.

Obemkl paže kolem mého těla, drtil mě zoufale v náruči, dlaně na mých zádech, jak mě tiskl co nejblíže k sobě. Opětoval jsem jeho objetí, hlavu opřenou o jeho rameno, ruce kolem jeho krku.

„Neodcházej, prosím," promluvil se rty přitisknutými k mému uchu. Bylo to jako poslední volání, poslední výkřik do tmy. Bezmocný výkřik člověka, který ztratil veškerou naději. Zavrtěl jsem hlavou.

_Miluju tě._

Vymanil jsem se z jeho sevření a vzal do dlaní jeho obličej. Palci jsem hladil hebké tváře, topil jsem se v hloubce nešťastných medových očí. Nešlo to, musel jsem to ještě jednou udělat… ještě naposledy… Přitiskl jsem se rty k těm jeho a ve vlasech jsem okamžitě ucítil jeho prsty, jak mě držel u sebe, tělem se tiskl ke mně a sám pootevřel rty, abych mezi ně mohl vklouznout jazykem…

Odpoutal jsem se od něj a podíval se mu do tváře. „Miluju tě…" vydechl jsem v odpověď na jeho němou otázku. Samozřejmě, že jsem ho miloval. A on to věděl.

Přikývl a pohladil mě konečky prstů po tváři. „Sbohem, Edwarde."

Poodstoupil jsem od něj a podíval se na Ara. Zdál se absolutně nevzrušený, stejně jako jeho stráže, jemně, nepřítomně se usmíval. Vypadalo to, že se ho naše bolestné loučení vůbec nedotklo. Ale z jeho myšlenek jsem poznal, že se v tom vyžíval. Na rozdíl ode mne.

„Sbohem." Naposledy jsem Carlisleovi věnoval pohled, a pak jsem se k němu otočil zády a v závěsu za Arem jsem se vydal pryč, nechávajíc své srdce i duši tady, u něj.

Ale já jsem prostě musel odejít, ačkoli to bylo to nejtěžší. Nemohli jsme být spolu a oba jsme to v hloubi duše věděli, jen já si to dokázal přiznat. Dříve, než Carlisle mohl pochopit svoje zmatené myšlenky a pocity. Odešel jsem, abych nám oběma dal šanci na nový, lepší život. Odešel jsem, protože to tak mělo být.

_Odpluju pryč, je čas odejít_

_Deštivé dny patří tobě_

_Ztratím se, noc volá mé jméno_

_Ty zůstaneš, já odpluju_

_Odpluju pryč_

_Noc volá mé jméno_

_Odpluju_

_(The Rasmus – Sail away)_


End file.
